Field
This disclosure relates generally to coherency protocol responses, and more specifically, to efficient combination and transmission of coherency protocol responses.
Related Art
In shared memory systems, multiple processors are able to share a common memory space. Since each processor is capable of reading and writing to the common memory space simultaneously with the other processors, it is important to maintain memory coherence of the common memory space in order to avoid invalid data being utilized by the processors. A shared memory system often implements a coherency protocol to maintain memory coherence, or consistency of the data stored in the common memory space.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.